Marriage of Convenience
by KrisEleven
Summary: Written for the Wishing Tree exchange on Goldenlake. Owen comes back to Corus for his Ordeal with news for his friends. Neal has a difficult time accepting the coming consequences.


A/N I think this takes place sometime in the end of Lady Knight, after Haven has been destroyed and rescued, but before Kel is riding back for Neal and Roald's weddings. It was written for Shhasow on Goldenlake's Wishing Tree exchange on the request of gratuitous sarcastic!Neal.

* * *

><p>Neal returned to Corus fully prepared to tell Owen that yes, the Stump had actually helped but no, he didn't actually have to see the stricter-than-Mithros Knight Master after the Ordeal. It was, Neal reasoned, probably the one part of the Ordeal that would cheer Owen up the most.<p>

The off-shoot party that had developed during Roald and Shinko's shy engagement was by now a long-standing tradition. Sneaking off from the main gathering allowed all of the young knights and ladies of the court a little while, at least, to relax and reconnect with friends they didn't see nearly often enough with all their new duties serving the realm.

Roald and Shinko even managed to find time to sneak away and join them, sparking enthusiastic greetings from Tortallan friends, and smiles and fan-waves from Kel and Yuki.

There was a game of chess half-played on one side table, but the room was full of talk and laughter and the game went ignored. Especially once Owen entered the room , the last of the squires returning for their Ordeal to find his way into the gathering. His friends gathered around and congratulated him. Kel noted a streak of pink on a collar and his messed up hair and raised one eyebrow. Her suspicions were confirmed when he blushed and stammered a non-answer.

Just as she was beginning to grin, Neal pushed his way to Owen and began shaking his hand vigorously.

"I know the Ordeal messes with your head, Owen, but just think of it this way: once you are a knight, you will be out of the grasp of your current knightmaster forever."

Owen laughed. "Neal –"

"Now, the Stump has done you more harm than he has the rest of us. I think you are extremely brave to put up with it not only for the four years that gave – no, still give – me nightmares, but also the next four years that give me waking shivers just imagining."

Neal stopped and stared into the distance at this point, shivering dramatically before he continued. Their friends laughed. Owen didn't, and Kel watched him, a smile starting to grow on her face. "But he's going to be gone now from your life," Neal continued, "and you can indulge in the excesses that all boys must go through to become Men."

"Neal!" Owen said, finally getting his friend's attention. He took a deep breath, looking around the room to see that everyone was focused on him. Well, no better time, he supposed. "I can't have you joking about my Lord Wyldon because, well... because I'm getting married."

Neal stared. There was something close to horror in his expression. "To... Wyldon?" he asked haltingly.

"No. What? No. To Margarry of Cavall!"

The room erupted at the news. Kel laughed and jumped him, pulling him into a tight hug. As everyone pressed forward to grab his arm, pound his back or simply shout their congratulations, Neal was stuck on one note in that relationship that made him gape at the younger knight in horror. "You're going to be Wyldon's /son/?"

Owen laughed. "It's going to be all right, Neal."

"I'll take care of him," Kel said. She gave Owen another hug. "Congratulations, Owen," she whispered into his ear. He grinned widely at her and then was pulled away by Esmond and Merric. Kel grabbed Neal by the arm and pulled him to a quiet corner where he could recover from the shock.

She pushed him lightly against the wall. "Your colour really doesn't look good. Do you need me to get your father?"

"Your humour knows no bounds. I will not rest until you give up this life of violence and join the Players, as your true calling awaits," he drawled. He then buried his face in his hands. "I just don't _understand_," he said, finally.

"Well, it's probably a good thing," she said practically. She leaned against the wall with him, watching the celebration among her friends with a fond smile. "He's spent hours at Fief Cavall over the past few years. He won't have to waste time at social events, trying to find someone interesting and _then_ spend weeks getting to know the family. Plus, he and Lord Wyldon already know each other; Wyldon knows what Owen is worth."

"The least convenient marriage of convenience ever devised," he muttered. Kel elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hush," she told him firmly.

"But the Stu –"

"Shh." Kel took Neal's arm, tucking her hand into his elbow. "Just pretend to enjoy yourself. If you don't, I'll put you in an arm bar until you beg for mercy."

He regarded her. "The fact that you can say that while still smiling is disturbing, actually."

"I'll do it while smiling, as well."

"I'll behave."

Kel managed to be silent for a little while before she cracked. "You know, I think Wyldon has another daughter who would be very well suited for y –"

Neal pushed her away. Kel burst into laughter.

"Not funny," he said, but he was fighting a grin himself.


End file.
